


The Sickness of Love

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: 2 yrs after they moved to tokyo, M/M, Nayuta Asahi cares a bit too much, Sick Fic, ryo is sick oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: Ryo woke up.Well, he didn’t..? But he did.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo & Asahi Nayuta, Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon
Kudos: 19





	The Sickness of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was in mh drafts for so long and i wrote most of this when i was sick  
> this is not beta read at all im so sorry for any mistakes

Ryo woke up.

Well, he didn’t..? But he did.

He tried to bring his forearm to his eyes to rub away the sleep, but his arms refused to move. He scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes, instantly squinting, looking around the dim room with the only light being the street lights outside slowly seeping through the windows, where the curtains didn’t cover the glass.

A sneeze was heard, once, twice, thrice. He immediately shot up into a sitting position and realised that he was the one sneezing. He frowned as he realised that he might have gotten a cold, or something like that, from the day before, where he had to run to the shops to buy some lollipops because of an ‘’emergency’’ (meaning, he ran out of his favourite snack).

Ryo moved onto the edge of the bed and slipped on his pink bunny slippers that were always beside his bed, ready to be worn in the morning as he tried to lift himself up. But to no avail, he immediately dropped back onto his bed with a soft ‘oof’ escaping past his lips. A pout formed on his lips as he stood up successfully on the second time - bringing up the blanket he was covered in just a minute before around his shoulders, mentally snuggling into the warmth that the material provided.

He walked (more like shuffled) towards the door, his grip on the door handle being quite weak but still, without struggles Ryo opened the door and stepped outside. The bright light that was turned on in the hallway of the sharehouse made Ryo, literally, flinch. A soft mumble of something made its way out of his vocal chords as he walked towards the kitchen where he hoped the lights weren’t turned on. Hell, he didn’t even know what time it was - it could be seven AM for all he knows, and the self proclaimed alien wakes up at one PM pm most days.

A soft clatter of kitchen utensils was heard, which Ryo presumed was one of the other Gyroaxia members doing the dishes. He stepped into the kitchen and looked over at the digital clock on the glass table beneath the TV which was hanging on the wall, reading 09:42. “Akebono?” a sharp voice called out, which made said man look over at the person and facing none other than Asahi Nayuta, in a dark tank top and dark shorts, which was his usual sleepwear. “What are you doing? It’s early for you to be up.” 

“I just-..” he cut himself off with a quick inhale and a cough shaking his body, covering his mouth with his hand while the other held tightly onto the blanket that was still around his shoulders. “.. don’t feel too well.” he finished off his sentence after his cough, walking over to the couch in the middle of the living room and sat down (more like, literally collapsed) and shivered as the material slipped off his shoulders, now being in a hoodie that was slightly big on him and a random pair of shorts. 

Nayuta hummed, walking towards the couch and sat down beside Ryo, “Look at me.” he said and Ryo complied, facing the silver haired man. A warm hand was placed against his forehead and he realised that Nayuta was just checking if Ryo had come down with a fever instead of what he initially thought (which was simply a cold). The vocalist let out a ‘tch’ and pulled his hand away, standing back up and making his way to the kitchen and called out, “You have a fever, Akebono. Go back to bed.” 

“We have-” a small cough. “practice today, Nayuta.” 

“Go to bed. I’ll make you tea.” And with that, Ryo made his way back to his bedroom.

Nayuta has changed a lot since they have moved to Tokyo as a band - it has been over a year already and he has warmed up to Gyroaxia (and a certain blue haired boy from their ‘rival’ band). From telling them about his past and his illness, to how he felt like he never deserved being a part of this - family, he’d say. The band was definitely some sort of big family now, especially after being around each other for so long and coming to understand each other over the months.

Once he was settled back in his bed again, he pulled over the blanket over his head, trying to block out any light in his room.

Ryo closed his eyes and nearly an hour must have passed - he didn’t mean to fall asleep. There was tea on the stand beside his bed, there was no steam rising to the top and he guessed Nayuta must’ve brought this in for him around half an hour ago, when he was asleep and damn the tea was cold now. He picked up his phone first, deciding to look through his notifications, and found a text message from Nayuta, which read:

‘Going out for meds and things. Reon should be home soon. He’s worried. Miyuki and Kenta were at practice since morning, they still are.’

Ryo let out a small laugh at the message and how straight forward it was, which turned into a few coughs that shook his body. Once he calmed down he sighed and thought “The space energy is so low today…” and set his phone down after replying with an ‘ok nayuta! :3’ to the vocalist’s text and reached out for the cup, guessing it was some herbal tea with lemon juice and some honey to soothe his throat (thank the Gods for Nayuta. He truly was an angel now). Taking a sip of it (it was quite cooled now) he savoured the sour taste of the lemon and sweet taste of honey; it reminded him of a snack he used to eat on his home planet.

After a few slow minutes, his tea was finished and there was nothing left in the cup, so he set it down. He covered himself in his blanket again as he looked up at the ceiling and ran his hands down his face and then ran them through his knotty hair. 

The sound of the front door being opened ran through his ears and he heard someone calling for Nyankoutaro, but stopped and he assumed that she ran up to whoever it was that was in the sharehouse. 

Wait - Nayuta said that Reon would be home soon. But this could also be either Miyuki, Kenta or Nayuta himself since a while has passed since that text message came through. He would be fine with anyone though, as they all knew how Ryo was when he got sick (lazy, unbothered but still wanting to be involved in everything) and knew that the best approach was to make him tea and give him medicine, with one of those two already being done (Nayuta has already made him tea) and let Reon handle the rest. 

The door to his room opened and light seeped in but since he was under his blanket, the light didn’t bother him but he couldn’t tell who it was. He felt a soft dip on his bed and lifted the material below his eyes, seeing Nyankoutaro right next to his face and Reon sitting on the edge of the bed. “Goodmorning, Ryo.” the guitarist chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend, who looked more pale than usual. "Are you feeling any better?" 

He groaned. He really wasn't feeling any better than he did when talking to Nayuta. So, with a shake of his head and a frown he made grabby hands towards Reon, who immediately got the memo. 

Nyankoutaro ended up jumping off the bed and went over to Ryo's desk chair, where she liked to take naps (her fur was all over that chair) while the couple cuddled. The indigo haired man moved over to his boyfriend, lifting up the blanket to feel the warmth too, and laid his head against his chest, taking a hold of one of his (kind of sweaty) hands. His thumb brushed over his knuckles in a soft manner as he listened to Ryo's heartbeat, smiling all to himself. 

"Reon," he faced away from the other as he coughed, facing back when he stopped. "I don't want you to get sick." he pouted as he felt Reon nuzzle against his chest, refusing to move away from him. "At least move away from me a bit…" 

Reon lifted his face from Ryo's chest and looked into his eyes before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "You know that I won't get sick from this." he let out a puffy laugh as he saw Ryo's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink and a shy smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

Two can play that game, he must have thought - because within the next few minutes they were already leaving soft, little kisses across each other's necks with small giggles and complaints of being ticklish (mostly from Reon) filling the room. 

Once they had shown enough affection to each other, Reon went back to relaxing against Ryo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, with his index finger tracing random shapes. “Reon, where did you go earlier?” Ryo mumbled, his hand ran through the strands of indigo hair as he spoke.

“I was at practice with Miyuki and Kenta, but they kicked me out.” he said the second part jokingly, with a little chuckle escaping his lips. “Nayuta messaged me saying you’re sick. I decided to go home earlier.” 

Ryo responded with a nod. His eyelids felt heavy as he kept his arms securely wrapped around Reon.

They fell asleep peacefully, just like that. 

-

Reon woke up.

Well, he didn’t..? But he did.

…


End file.
